


Faust Says the F Word

by InsomniacCryptid



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), F/M, Fluffy Ending, Genderfluid Character, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCryptid/pseuds/InsomniacCryptid
Summary: Muriel and Marigold spend some time together, in several different ways.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Kudos: 31





	Faust Says the F Word

**Author's Note:**

> This features my apprentice Marigold, who is genderfluid and uses They/She pronouns, and has a magical prosthetic arm made from a willow tree! I hope you all enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it! I wrote this before Muriel's route released and I'm not going back to make it align with the events of it, so its spoiler free!

Vesuvia was wet and hot in the summers, the humidity was stifling on good days, and unbearable on the worst.    
They’d assumed that living out in the forest, the humidity would be worse, but for whatever reason, Muriel’s hut was… comfortable. Since Inanna had ran into their shop, and dragged them to Muriel, they had been… more or less stuck by his side. Whether he liked it or not. Even through all the chaos and madness that was the masquerade, Lucio not actually being dead, getting their body stolen, and dealing with the Devil’s plot to take over-- they never liked to be away from him, Muriel made Marigold feel safe. Since Nadia had asked them to investigate her ex-husband's murder, she hadn’t felt safe at all.    
  
But since they’d uncovered the truth, reclaimed their memories and fixed the mess that was Vesuvia-- the bigger messes anyway, Lucio left a  _ lot- _ \- She had felt… free and safe. She had the time and energy to actually explore the city they called her home more, and of course visit her friends, and help Nadia in her quest to rebuild this city. Aisha, Salim, Asra and Julian were all working with Nadia to assist, and from the news she had heard it was going splendidly.    
  
Marigold was at the palace often, but when she wasn’t there, or at the shop with asra, they could always be found deep in the forest, with Muriel.    
  
Their first meeting was… rocky, and Muriel clearly wanted nothing to do with them but… Marigold was nothing if not persistent, and after asra found them in his hut, and gave a lengthy explanation about how he knew muriel, and how muriel knew them-- it was hard for muriel to shake them. Not for lack of trying, however, but Marigold had never lost the myrrh pouch he gave her the first time they met, and she was always kind and gentle, never pushing him too far, and never, ever afraid of him.    
  
Maybe… that’s why this all started. Asra seemed to catch on before either of them, and in one of their nightly visits, Marigold dozing on Muriels bed with Inanna in her lap, Asra sitting at the table, Muriel sitting by the fire, whittling away at a small block of wood.    
  
“You know… you never let  _ me _ sleep on your bed like that.” Asra teased, a knowing glimmer in his lavender eyes.    
  
Muriel looked up from his carving briefly, a small pout forming on his lips as his cheeks flushed. He shook his head, shaggy dark hair falling to cover his eyes as he went back to carving. “....Yes I have....” 

Asra laughed, not too loudly, as to not wake Marigold or the wolf sleeping with them. “When we were kids, maybe. But not in my recent memory.” 

Muriel’s silence was answer enough for him, and he sighed, happily. His gaze flickers to marigold, his apprentice, his friend… his almost lover.

“Its okay, you know.” 

He doesn’t expect an answer from his oldest friend, that was how he was, but it needed to be said. Asra’s hand flutters over his chest, right over his heart. “I’ll always love them, just like I love you, Muri.” Asra’s gaze flickers back to his friend, his smile warm and bright, full of love. “You’re  _ perfect _ for each other.” 

Muriel still didn’t answer, but Asra knew he heard, and he knew that this was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to Muriel. He deserved to be happy, and so did Marigold, Asra could think of no one better. Muriel would take care of them, and Asra would always be there for both of them.    
  
Since that night, Muriel had… tried. But he wasn't sure what that meant, exactly. What… did people in relationships do? They had visited the community theatre together once, and Marigold didn’t even mind that Muriel preferred to sit up on the rafters-- afterwards she had mentioned that she stumbled into there on accident with Julian while they were trying to prove his innocence, Muriel actually laughed a little when she told him about how he almost crashed the play by getting caught up in the curtain ropes-- That was a date, right??    
  
Later, Muriel had gone to Asra and worriedly told him about it, and about the nightmares that Marigold still had.   
  
“They… wake up crying sometimes. I…… don’t know what to do… to help.” 

“Yeah… that used to happen all the time before… as long as you’re there, she’ll be okay.” 

Muriel, again, didn’t quite understand what that meant.

Marigold had come to his hut late one afternoon, cheerful and chipper as always, and had invited him to tag along with her to Portia’s for dinner. 

“Portia says that she’s making something special, and she wanted me to ask if you would like to go too! I’m sure it will be fun, but if you don’t want to go, that’s okay too.” Marigold had told him, tucking a lock of peach colored hair behind their ear and adjusting their glasses with a smile. 

Muriel paused in his brushing of Inanna, who had long since fallen asleep. He thought about it, and it sounded fine…. But one, little hitch. “... Is Julian going to be there.” 

Marigold laughed softly, the sound making Muriel’s heart beat a little bit faster, a small smile appearing on his face. 

“Nope! I think Mazelinka has him fixing something for her today… I’ll… probably have to go help tomorrow, depending on whether or not julian drops a hammer on his foot again. So, you’ll come?” 

Muriel nods, slowly. “....I guess.... I… If you’re there… it can’t be that bad.” 

He still had no clue why Marigold seemed to enjoy his company so much, he was… was just this big, silent scary guy… But she was never scared of him, never flinched when he moved, never looked at him with anything other than… affection in their gaze. 

Dinner with Portia was… nice. Portia talked too much for Muriels liking, but he wasn’t as annoyed as he could have been, or usually was, and he actually gave full sentence answers sometimes! Portia insisted that she could handle tidying up, even when Marigold insisted she wash her dishes, but portia wasn’t having it-- and sent Muriel and Marigold outside. The sun had begun setting when they got there, and now the sky was dark and decorated with stars, a few glowing plants lighting up the night with help from the fireflies.    
  
Muriel and Marigold walked the paths of the garden quietly, and Muriel almost jumped when Marigold spoke. Almost. 

“Is it… okay if I hold your hand…?”

Muriel could see their face, illuminated by the moonlight, and she was blushing. Muriel swallowed thickly, before he nodded. 

Marigolds hands were much smaller than his, and Muriel was almost scared that he would hurt them. Their hands were always colder than normal, but it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable, like when most people touched him. Even marigolds prosthetic arm, the pale white wood hummed with magic almost constantly, but it never made him flinch… Marigold took his hand in her real one, leaning her head on his arm gently as they walked. 

It’s quiet then, a comfortable silence, Muriel enjoyed the gentle weight of Marigolds hand in his, their head against his arm… They slowly came to a stop, in front of an archway, Muriel figured it led to the palace gardens. Marigold moved then, letting their hand fall from his. He glanced over at her, curious and a little disappointed, only to be surprised when Marigold turned back to him with… a small flower in her hands.  Muriel recognized it almost immediately, the yellow center of the pale blue flower giving it away.    
  
“... Forget-me-nots.” Muriel muttered softly, his chest feeling like it was being squeezed, his cheeks burning. 

Marigold nodded, smiling warmly. “Mhm. You said they were your favorite before, right? I…. I asked Portia for some help but… here, bend down a little.” 

Muriel was puzzled by this, and he hesitantly did so, nervousness making his heart beat faster. Marigold gently brushed his hair from his face, before tucking the flowers behind his ear. Even with him bent down, she still had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach properly. Her fingers gently brush over his cheek, before she takes a step back, beaming up at him. 

“Perfect.” 

Muriel didn’t know what else to do, so he just stood there, trying to remember how to breathe, let alone speak. Marigold doesn’t seem to mind, merely smiling and taking his hand in hers once more. 

They made their way back to Portia’s cottage in silence, and after a few minutes of Marigold and Portia talking, they said their goodbyes, Portia made sure to thank muriel for coming; “You should come over more often!”, Sending the pair back through the forest to Muriels hut. 

Muriel was still a bit uneasy walking the woods at night, it was a habit that was hard to unlearn, but with marigold beside him he was a bit more at ease. Their walk was quiet and uneventful, save for the small words they exchanged if Marigold spotted something she hadn’t seen before, or if they heard something. 

The hut was warm as always, but… something felt different. Muriel didn’t want… didn’t want Marigold to leave just yet. 

“Its…. late. Do you want to stay here…?” 

Muriel found himself speaking, before he thought about it, it startled Marigold almost as much as it startled him. 

“You mean… for the night…?” Muriel tried to read the way she was feeling by her voice, instead of by looking at her. Of course, she would probably say no. He was foolish for thinking that Marigold might think of him as more than a friend, sure, she had held his hand, and they’d given him soft kisses whenever she asked and it was okay but… well, that wasn’t unusual for friends right? 

“.....only if you want…..” 

“Yeah… yeah, I-I’d love that.” 

Muriel nodded, trying to keep himself calm, given the fact he’d just invited someone to spend the night at his home-- his place of safety-- and he only had one bed! That he barely used, at that, but still. His house was hardly fit for a guest. Sure Marigold had spent the night before, but it was never because she wanted to, or was invited to, and never just her. It was before, when lucio still prowled around the forest, when it wasn’t safe for her-- Or Asra was with her, and he had Asra to keep him calm… Now, it was just… just because, and it was just the two of them… and Inanna, but she was a heavy sleeper so it didn’t count.

“I’ll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed with Inanna.” 

Muriel had a pile of comfortable furs on the floor, comfortable to him anyways, and he walked over to begin his routine of laying on the floor and agonizing over everything he had done wrong that day-- when Marigold spoke again.    


“Actually… I-Is it… Alright, if I sleep with you…?” 

Muriel looked over at her, shock clear on his features. He spoke before she could take it back, too quickly maybe, but his answer was… painfully clear to him. 

“...If that’s what you want… Sure.” 

Muriel spread the furs out more than he usually did, so there was enough room for both of them to be comfortable, a comfortable distance from each other… but he still wasn’t ready when they laid down next to him. He had never seen them… like this. Marigold wasn’t…. Necessarily a shy person, she could be, and she certainly was modest about her body-- he never saw more than her bare stomach, and that was only because she wore a cropped style shirt most of the time. 

Muriel didn't even consider that she might sleep in something different, and his heart jumped into his throat as she curled up next to him. Her hands were cold, but the rest of her was… incredibly warm. She had set her glasses aside, and removed her hair from its… complicated up-do of braids. He’d never seen her hair down before. Her shirt was loose, and hung off her shoulders by thin straps, the fabric long enough to hide the shorts underneath. 

He wasn’t sure how long they were laying like that, next to each other in silence. His heart races in his chest, and he’s almost 100% sure this is going to turn into something terrible-- until she speaks, and that warmth returns to his chest. 

“Can… can you hold me… just for a little while…?” 

Muriel swallowed hard, and slowly moved to wrap his arms around her. He didn’t tighten his arms, he was too scared of hurting her, or doing something that would make them uncomfortable. 

Marigold’s smaller frame relaxed as his arms encircled her almost immediately, and she moved closer to him, her head tucked against his neck, a soft, relieved sigh leaving her. This made muriel relax, and let his arms rest a bit heavier against her. How long they laid like that, he wasn’t sure, he listened to the crickets chirping outside, the soft snoring of Inanna on his bed… the coals of the fire had long since died to barely a flicker.

Muriel still couldn’t sleep just yet. His mind was racing at the same speed of his heart. 

“Muriel…?” 

Marigolds voice whispered his name, making his head turn down to look at her. He was startled to find her looking at him too, her bright green eyes peering up at him through pale lashes. He thought they’d fallen asleep. 

“I love you.” 

Her voice was choked, and filled with something he had never heard from her before… the confession made his cheeks burn hotter, a different feeling squeezing at his heart. Marigold looked away from him, almost… ashamed. “I-I’m sorry, I just… I needed to say it…” 

Muriel was silent, but he wasn’t at all upset, or even… worried, like he would have been if this had been anyone else. Asra… He’d been right. 

“I….. love you…. Too..” That’s what you were supposed to say, right? Yes, that felt right. Marigolds gaze flickered back to him, disbelief and shock in their eyes. But Marigold knew muriel too well by now to think that he wouldn’t say it, if he hadn’t meant it. 

She laughed softly, her hands gently fluttering over his cheeks, not touching him yet-- remembering that Muriel wasn’t as open and used to contact as Asra or some of their other friends. 

“C-can I kiss you…?” 

Muriel’s cheeks flared red again, but he didn’t hesitate this time. He nodded. He stayed as still as he could, barely daring to breathe until he remember that he needed to do that, trying to force himself to relax--

Her hands gently settled on the sides of his face, and the cool touch alone made the tension in his shoulders ease… why, or how, he wasn’t sure. He leaned into their touch, her hands gently brushing the longer strands of hair from his face, before they moved to press her lips to his. 

It was… soft, different and… exciting. Muriel wasn’t one for excitement, he was perfectly content to lead a quiet, boring life-- but this-- 

Muriel kissed back. 

Her lips were soft, like rose petals, and fit perfectly against his own. Without really thinking, Muriels hands shifted, one palm laying flat against the small of her back, the other resting on the gentle curve of her hips. Marigold moved, and so did he, until he was laying on his back, and marigold was above him. Their eyes flickered open when they parted, and Muriel was a little surprised to find themselves in this situation… but he didn’t mind it, not at all, actually. It felt… natural. Some part of him knew that Marigold was the only person he’d let this happen with. 

“I...I’m sorry, was that too much?” Marigold whispers softly, pulling back just enough to look at his face, excited but a bit embarrassed. 

Too much? No, no it was perfect… Muriel was a bit ashamed to say that… he had wanted this, maybe for a little longer than he wanted to admit… and maybe… he wanted more. He shook his head, searching his mind for something to say but… he fell short. 

“N...no… I…” Muriel’s voice faltered, this… _ heat _ in his stomach making it hard to think, hard to form words. 

“Do you want me to stop..?” Her voice was still a breathy whisper, her lips hovering over his, just barely pressing another kiss to his lips. Muriel shivered, and… a soft whine escaped him. He hadn’t meant to make that noise, but it happened and she absolutely heard it--he could die right now, that’d be okay-- Her reaction, however, made his thoughts stutter to a sudden stop. 

Their breath hitched in her throat, her bright green eyes darkening with… something he couldn’t quite place, but she didn’t move, waiting for his answer. 

Muriel took a deep breath, letting his hands slip underneath their shirt, his gaze flickering up to meet hers. “ _ No _ .” 

It was their turn to shiver this time, their eyes flickered shut for the briefest of moments, before she was back to kissing him again. This was different from the first kiss, there was a searing need to it, something Muriel had never felt before. their hair falls around their shoulders like a peach colored curtain, each kiss they gave him more feverish and excited than the last. His hands stilled as they slid over the bare skin of her stomach, nerves keeping him from going further.

As with everything, Marigold seems to know exactly how to help, their hands moving to guide his further up their body-- she pulled back, just enough so she could lift her shirt and toss it aside, to be found in some forgotten corner of the room in the morning. 

Marigold feels embarrassed, they’d never been this… exposed. In front of anyone, except maybe Asra, but even that was limited. Their movements still for just a moment, biting on the skin of her bottom lip, fighting the urge to cover their chest… Muriel glances up at her, and gives her the softest, sweetest smile.. 

“You’re beautiful, Marigold.” 

Her eyes widen, and her cheeks darken significantly. His encouragement gives her a burst of confidence she needed, shifting her hips just the slightest as she returns to guiding his hands up their body. He got the strongest reactions when his thumbs brushed over the peaks of their nipples. She would shiver, biting her bottom lip, her hips rocking against his lap. It was hard to hide how it affected him, especially once she began rocking against him in earnest. Muriel chokes back a deep groan, resisting the urge to do the same. His hair falls in is eyes, the deep forest green of his eyes looking almost black, cheeks blazing red. 

The image made Marigold want to squeeze her thighs together, to alleviate some of the aching heat building, even the grinding and rocking would soothe it for long. Muriel wasn’t as experienced as most, but he wanted to make them feel… feel good. Muriel gently shifted their positions, now he was the one hovering over them, Marigolds back pressed gently to the furs on the ground.

“Show me where I should touch.” His voice is deeper than usual, rougher, and that seems to only fuel their reactions more. Marigold nods, taking a shaky breath and guiding one of his hands back down, over their hips and down between their legs… His hand slips past the fabric of her shorts with her instruction, pressing his fingers against their soaked folds. 

“R-right--- Right there, Muriel, _ please _ .” her voice is breathless, hair splayed behind them in curly waves. 

Muriel never could have imagined this outcome-- the feel of her slick coating his fingers made him want to whimper, but he restrained himself. His motions were hesitant at first, gentle stroking motions that had Marigold sighing and moaning. He watches her expressions intently, his fingers gently prodding, slipping one finger inside their velvet walls. their head falls back with a soft squeak, canting their hips towards his hand, his name leaving their lips in a hushed whimper. 

“ _ K-keep going, p-please _ .”

Muriel nodded, continuing to move his hand, slowly adding a second finger until Marigold was a mess. Small beads of sweat decorated their skin, her arm resting over her eyes, moans of ‘ _ yes, _ ’  _ ‘please don’t stop _ ’ and  _ ‘so good, muri..’ _ leaving her lips. 

He was fine with doing this, making her feel good, regardless of how he felt-- but Marigold had other plans. Her thighs had began trembling, and marigolds hand came to gently push his away from her, Muriel pulled his hand from their shorts, looking at her for any sign of discomfort. “W-wait, I-I want… I want you to feel good too.” she looked up at him, flushed cheeks, and heated gaze. 

Muriel had been blushing the whole time, but her breathless voice and wanton need to please him as well made him feel like his cheeks were absolutely bursting in flame. “I… you don’t… don’t have to.” 

Marigold nodded slightly, sitting up a bit to pull her shorts off, finally letting herself be fully bare to him. “I know…” They gently lift a hand to his face, brushing their thumb over the scar on his jaw softly. “But I want to…” This makes his shudder, leaning into her touch, his eyes fluttering open to look up at her. He nods, and then looks a little embarrassed. 

“I… I’ve never done this before…” 

Marigold smiles, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Neither have I. We’ll figure it out together.” 

Her words are reassuring, comforting. They give him the confidence he needs to undress fully. Muriel shifts a little, keeping his eyes locked on his lover. “How… how do you want to…?” 

She smiles, and pulls him to lay down beside her, on his side, and she does the same, her back flush against his chest. Its… extremely intimate, and muriels breath catches in his throat as she presses her hips back against his. They open their legs a bit and Muriel lowers one of his hands to support them, palm against their inner thigh, keeping their legs open. They reach between their legs, running their hand over his length, guiding him to their entrance. A choked sound leaves his throat, and he tucks his face against their neck to hide his embarrassment. They murmur encouragement for him to move, their free hand coming up to gently cup his cheek. Muriel groans softly as he pushes his hips forward, the tight, wetness of her walls enveloping his cock. 

Marigold lets out a soft, keening sound as he enters her, his name falling from her lips with a sigh. For a moment, they are still, both of them basking in the feeling of each other. Every muscle in his body feels taut, his grip on her thigh tightening. He feels lightheaded, feverishly pressing kisses to the soft skin of her neck, until she murmurs for him to move.    


He continues pressibg kisses to her neck, moving at a slow, steady pace. Marigold moaned, pushing her hips back against him with each thrust. Muriel tried to keep quiet, for what reason he wasn’t quite sure, but it was hopeless-- especially when he was so easily lost in her, the feel of her skin on his, his name on her lips-- only his name.    
Muriel’s kisses against her skin grew more heated, and his thrusts grew faster, Marigolds moaning turning louder, until she was almost crying his name-- desperate to feel the end they were both now feverishly chasing. Their hand dropped down between her legs, rubbing short, firm circles against the small bundle of nerves nestled between her folds. He moaned, open mouthed against her skin, a soft whisper of her name slipping past his lips. 

_ “Ahn.. M-Marigold… _ ” 

They were whispering to him, almost begging him to cum with them, murmuring words of praise and sweet affections-- a choked groan left his chest, his hips stuttering against hers, thrusts hard and deep, once, twice, three times and he crumbled, filling them up with his release, and Marigold was close to follow. She gave one last cry, the hand between her legs stilling, her walls tightening like a vice around him as he filled them. 

They both were trembling, and after coming down from their high, Muriel pulled out of them, and then pulled her close to his chest. 

Marigold smiled, her arms wrapping around his neck loosely, resting her head on his chest. “We’re pretty messy…” 

Muriel smiled, nodding silently in agreement. Marigold chuckled softly, pressing soft kisses to his jaw. “Bathe with me in the morning? We can go to that quiet spring you like… the one with the waterfalls.” 

His smile grows, but just slightly, and he nods again. “I’d love that.” 

* * *

The next morning was… slow. Muriel was usually an early riser, but when he woke, he saw the late morning sunlight streaming in through the small window in his hut. He… remembered the night before perfectly, and he glanced down in his arms to find Marigold sleeping in his arms soundly… 

A sound from outside made him frown, eyes flickering to the door just as it opened, and Asra walked in, Nadia close behind him, and faust draped around Asras shoulders.    
  
“Muri? You home? Nadi said Mari didn’t--” 

Asra stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on Muriel. He looked puzzled at first, but then his gaze flickered to he head of peach colored hair against his chest. His frown falls away, replaced with a smile, but then he looks away, and makes a face-- confused. Muriel follows his gaze, and sees the discarded clothes, Marigolds thin nightshirt, shorts, and underwear. 

Asra’s expression explodes into one of pure, unadulterated glee. “Holy--” 

Faust lifts her head from his shoulder, her tiny voice exclaiming, “ _ Fuck! _ ” 

“Get out.” Muriel snaps a bit too quickly, cheeks exploded in red, and Asra holds up his hands in mock surrender, lifting his scarf to cover Faust’s eyes. “alright, alright,  _ fiiiine~ _ , we’ll wait outside until you’re  _ decent _ ~” He practically sang, clearly happy for his friends. 

_ “About Time!” _ Faust quips, squirming around over Asra's shoulders in delight. 

Asra quickly walks to the door, and just before he’s about to close it, quickly gives Muriel a thumbs up and a wink. Muriel glares as he shuts the door, and he can hear Asra's muffled voice talking to Nadia. 

Movement from his side makes him glance down, and Marigold stretches with a yawn, her peach colored hair a mess of knotted curls. They sat in silence for a few moments, exchanging a bashful glance before Marigold laughed, voice still heavy from sleep. 

“I can’t believe Faust said fuck.” 


End file.
